


Sibling Rivalry

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [32]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: What’s the best way to adjust to a new baby?Sex and a big family dinner?Yep, pretty much that’s the answer.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Has it really been two weeks since I updated this fic. 
> 
> I think that’s a personal best. 
> 
> I missed these characters! Is that weird?!??!

Ashlynn Amy Moir is most definitely not the world’s best baby. But she is off the charts cute. 

She’s a miniature Tess - the hair, her eyes, the shape of her mouth. She’s only been in the world eight short weeks and she’s successfully entranced all the Moir family members. Her brothers can’t get enough of Ashlynn; there are squabbles over whose turn it is to cuddle her and he even had to break up a fist fight between Tom and James yesterday, all over who’d be pushing her stroller. 

Tess is in loved-up-new-baby-land. He loves seeing her like this. He gets a flash of contentment from his skull to his toes when he sees his girl with their new baby girl. He catches Tess lightly kissing Ash’s head every time she scoops her up. He watches Tess gently stroke Ash’s arm when they’re softly nestled together while breastfeeding. He sees Tess talking to Ash in the bath, Ash laying on Tess’ naked chest as they cuddle in the warm water together. 

Tess is a fabulous mom. Their boys adore her. Nonetheless, there was a tiny, niggling part of him that was apprehensive about how this would all pan out. Tess had been adamant that she didn’t want a fourth baby. Yet she was the epitome of graciousness and pragmatism when they unexpectedly discovered she was 14 weeks pregnant. Even though, he felt some trepidation about what would happy when their baby girl arrived. There is a mixture of relief and shame in wondering if Tess would be anything but wonderful and then proven his fear was misplaced. Fuck, of course she is.

It’s hard to describe the way he feels when Ashlynn is in his arms. This baby is completely divine, without doubt heaven sent. Smiley and snuggly and just how he pictured. Is there anything better than watching TV holding your sleepy, milk drunk baby in one arm and your amazing wife in the other? Absolutely not.

‘Hey, my love,’ Tess turns her head and reaches up to kiss under his jaw ‘I’m gonna grab a water. You want a beer?’

‘Please,’ he responds.

‘You want me to put Ash in her bed?’ Tess smiles. 

He smiles back and shakes his head.

‘Or are you in blissful-baby-cuddling mode?’ she teases. 

‘Virtch, let me have this,’ he whines. He knows how fast time will go. He wants every second he can with Ash while she is pliant and safe in his arms.

‘I’m not gonna begrudge your time cuddled up with Ash. I love seeing you guys together, our sweet girl burrowed into your chest,’ she laughs. 

His eyes follow Tess as she walks into the kitchen.

‘It does things to me,’ she winks.

‘Oh yeah?’ he raises his eyebrows at her.

Tess places his beer on the side table and glides in next to him, slinking an arm around his neck. 

‘Most definitely, oh yeah,’ she whispers in his ear. 

‘Are you trying to seduce me while I have an infant, our infant, in my arms?’ he exclaims with mock horror.

‘I’m not trying to seduce you,’ Tess responds matter-of-factly, leaning in and quickly capturing his mouth with her own, ‘Moir, I am seducing you’.

‘I think there are rules about this,’ he laughs into her mouth while he kisses her back. 

‘What rules?’ 

She bites his lip.

‘Um, very strict, appropriate type, societal rules, you know, non-negotiable moral ones that say it’s highly improper to get turned on by your wife when you’re holding your baby,’ he says breathless between kisses. 

‘Then put down the baby, Moir,’ Tess instructs. 

*

Three minutes later they are upstairs. They’ve checked on the boys and all children are safely in bed. Moreover, all children are safely in bed and asleep. That’s quite the feat when you have four kids and it’s only 9pm.

Scott has tucked Ash into her bassinet. She’s intermittently feeding Ash through the night, there is no routine yet, so their baby girl is sleeping in their room for the time being.

‘Take your clothes off, come shower with me,’ she commands.

Scott winks at her mischievously.

‘Fuck. Yes. We haven’t had a shower together since before Ashy was born. You do not need to tell me twice’.

She and Scott peel off their clothes amid sloppy kisses and wandering hands while they stumble into their bathroom. 

They climb into the shower together. Holy shit she loves this shower. With two shower heads and a bench, it is one of the best design features of their house. 

The hot water is so nice against her aching shoulders and neck. Her poor muscles still aren’t used to staring down at a baby all day. 

‘That water is good,’ she moans. 

‘Fuck, your shoulder muscles are so tight,’ Scott says as he stands behind her and runs his hand across her shoulders and up her neck. She can feel his cock pressed into her lower back.

‘Yeah, it’s from feeding Ashlynn and staring down at my boobs half the day,’ she sighs, ‘It was the same with the boys, I’ll get used to it soon’.

‘Do you want me to try and get some of these knots out for you?’ Scott asks, unexpectedly winding things back a gear and chastely kissing her shoulder.

‘My God, would you? I would love that,’ she groans in the same way that she would if he had placed his mouth between her thighs. 

Scott grabs the shower gel and lathers it up in his hands before firmly working his strong fingers into her shoulder muscles. It’s magical.

Maybe it’s his thoughtfulness or the exhaustion or the hormones or the physical release she feels as he kneads her shoulders or the relentless demands of feeding a tiny baby or a combination of all those things, but she suddenly can’t help the hot tears that slide down her cheeks and the ache in her throat as she tries not to sob.

All of her feelings overwhelm her.

She starts to cry.

Scott turns her around so gently, he touches her like she might break and the solicitous way he looks down at her makes her cry harder.

He wordlessly brings her head to his chest, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other holding her at the nape of her neck, his familiar fingers caressing her skin. 

‘It’s OK,’ is all he says but it means everything.

It feels safe and right and like home.

‘I’m sorry,’ she shudders.

He pulls back to look at her.

‘For what?’ he says, a confused look clouds his face. 

‘For the tears and the hormones’.

‘Sweetheart,’ Scott responds softly, the way he says the word is full of history and promise, ‘this is not our first rodeo. We just had a baby, everything is big and tiring and emotional at the moment. Please don’t apologise’.

He moves his hands down to her lower back before stroking the skin at her waist and planting a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

‘I know getting naked was my idea but I don’t want to fuck anymore. Are you mad?’ she asks as she looks into his eyes. 

Her suggestion that he’d be cranky causes a look of hurt to flash across his face. He continues to tenderly hold her in his arms, but he briefly tenses up in response to her question.

‘Of course I’m not mad. Geez, Tess,’ he bristles. 

He’s right to be offended, in all their time together he’s never been an asshole if she hasn’t been up for fucking. Not once.

She goes to step backwards, out of his embrace, but he doesn’t let her. Instead he holds her still and reaches down to sweetly kiss her mouth.

‘I know you’re not mad, sorry, I’m feeling tired and defensive,’ she sighs as the tears come again.

Both she and Scott look down at his half hard cock and he chuckles. Then he cradles her face in his palms.

‘You know I’m always up for fucking, so I’m mildly disappointed. But I would never be mad at you for not wanting to have sex. You know that too, right?’ Scott checks with her.

‘Yeah, I know that,’ she gives a watery smile and nods.

‘Alright, you want me to keep going on these shoulders of yours, or you wanna get out of the shower and watch a movie in bed?’ 

‘Both,’ she responds as she wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes him tight.

‘Thanks for loving us all. Don’t ever stop,’ she whispers in his ear.

‘You’ve been my girl for a long time, Virtch. It’s you and I. That is never going to change,’ he promises.

*

It kinda feels like two steps forward and one step back with a new baby. You think you’re getting someone with a sleep routine and feeding schedule then it all goes to shit for a couple of days before feeling more manageable once again.

When you add in that their three boys still expect to be regularly fed, his own work commitments still have to be met and all the extraneous life stuff it results in peak chaos in their house some hours of the day. But these times are getting fewer and farther between and by the time Ash is twelve weeks old they seem to be on a more even keel. There is more laughing and getting out of the house and a sense of normalcy has crept in. It feels good. 

Tess may be tired but she’s still a rockstar, making sure Tom, James and Oli are well loved and giving them opportunities to help with Ash. 

Once the boys are in bed they fall on the couch together and they engage their semi-regular routine of him taking in Ashy in one arm and Tess in the other. 

He’s been surprised, despite the cyclical madness, that the past three weeks have seen them back on the fucking bandwagon with a vengeance. As in every night. So after Tess removes Ashy from his arms and straddles his lap he decides to raise it with her.

Between her unbuttoning his shirt and snaking her arms around his neck he grabs the opportunity. And her ass.

‘Not that I would ever complain about spending time together naked,’ he starts ‘but this is happening even more frequently than usual, which does seem UNUSUAL given our life circumstances,’ he says into her ear.

‘I know. I’m using you,’ she pants. 

He busts out a laugh.

‘You’re ridiculous! What are you talking about?’

‘Don’t laugh Moir, fucking you is the best stress relief mechanism I’ve got. It’s free and it’s in my house whenever I want it’. 

Tess rolls her hips against his cock.

He momentarily forgets what they were talking about.

‘It’s kinda like before the 2018 Olympics, when we fucked ourselves stupid in an effort to decompress after training,’ she goes on before she runs her tongue up his neck and sucks his earlobe.

‘And I know what you’re thinking. There’s a tiny, tiny part of you that is worried I’m overcompensating for stopping us in the shower a few weeks ago’.

Shit. 

He loves that she knows him so well. He nods in response.

Tess takes his hands and pins them against his sides. She stops moving her hips. She steels her gaze directly into his eyes. 

‘Scott, I have never, ever fucked you out of a sense of duty or obligation,’ she states firmly. ‘I do it because I want to. Because it makes me feel good. And I want to make you feel good’.

Tess smiles.

‘I know,’ he grins back like a lunatic.

‘But I love that you checked in with me,’ she kisses his nose. 

‘Come on, let’s fuck like a pair of smug bastards and have simultaneous orgasms,’ he teases before kissing her with all he’s got and tugging her leggings down under her ass.

‘I’m so glad you’re mine,’ he husks in her ear. 

‘I belong to nobody else,’ Tess pledges.

*

Ash is fourteen weeks and a delightful creature full of smiles and flailing limbs. She’s on the precipice of laughing. The boys are locked in mortal combat, each trying to claim the privilege of earning her first chuckle. That includes her father.

‘Let’s have everyone over for dinner,’ she announces to Scott on Friday morning over breakfast.

‘When?’ he enquires.

‘Tonight. I’ll make a couple of big lasagnes and some salad,’ she states with over confidence.

‘OK, sounds great. I’ll call Mum, Charlie and Danny. I can be home by 5:30pm. Shall we say to everyone to get here at 6pm?’

‘Sounds like a plan,’ she hums.

At 5:30pm she is still on the couch feeding Ash for the eleven BILLIONTH time that day. 

She sees Scott come skipping through the door, buzzing happily with the thought of having his family over for dinner. 

‘If you even think of feeling me up tonight I will scratch your eyes out,’ is the first thing she says to him. ‘This baby has been feeding all day and honestly, I’m surprised my nipples are still attached to my body’.

He laughs before giving her a faux frowny face.

‘That’s sounds very unpleasant for you,’ he sympathises.

‘It’s been shitful. I haven’t even had a chance to make the lasagna’.

‘Let’s just order pizza. I’ll make the salads now,’ Scott offers. 

‘That’d be great. Thank you’.

Scott moves straight into last-minute-organisational mode. 

‘Boys!’ he calls.

Six legs come running into the kitchen followed by cuddles and kisses of hello.

‘Mom, are you feeding Ashy again?’ Tom asks incredulously.

‘Appears so Thomas. I hadn’t noticed,’ she deadpans. 

On hearing all the commotion Ash unshackles herself from the breast and turns to the source of the noise. 

‘Tom, can you take Ash from Mom. Sit with Ash and burp her, please,’ Scott instructs.

Tom sits next to her and carefully takes Ash from her arms, then sits Ash on his lap and starts patting her back. Ash shoves her fist in her mouth and sucks like her life depends on it. Holy fuck. What is with this kid today? 

It makes her heart swell with pride seeing her first baby being so loving with her newest baby. She and Scott lock eyes and she knows he feels the same way.

‘Mommy, you want a quick shower?’ Scott asks. 

She nods vigorously and as she bolts up the stairs she hears Scott order James and Oliver to tidy away the toys. 

Life is good. 

Despite her aching boobs. 

*

There is nothing like a house full of Moirs, it’s loud and fun. Worryingly, it also makes makes their lounge room smell of protracted, stealthy farting. It definitely doesn’t usually smell like that and he isn’t sure on which of his brothers to lay the blame.

Pizza demolished and beer bottles quickly filling the recycling bin the kids hive off to watch a movie and the adults settle into the lounge room. 

Tess is snuggled into his side feeding Ash for what she claims is the eleven billion and first time today. He kisses her hair and strokes her arm to encourage her to hang in there.

‘I think we should plan another Moir vacation,’ Charlie announces from his position on the floor. 

There is a gaggle of agreement, followed by a cacophony of suggestions. Shouts of Hawaii! New York! Japan! Prince Edward Island! Montreux! Juneau! fill the room.

Tess passes Ashy to him and he props her against his shoulder, rhythmically patting her back. Five pats in Ash belches like a drunken sailor. Everybody cackles and the overwhelming noise makes Ashlynn bury her head in his neck, promptly giving up a heartbreaking sob. 

There is a universal ‘Ohhhhhhhhh, Ash’.

‘Brothers, help me with dessert,’ he says standing as he offers Ash to his Mom. She immediately snatches up her granddaughter and peppers her tiny face with kisses. Tess turns to his Dad and they start talking about something he can’t quite catch. 

Charlie and Danny meet him in the kitchen. 

‘Dan, grab the sticky date pudding out of the oven. Charlie, you grab the ice cream,’ he orders.

‘You’re getting bossy in your old age, little brother,’ Danny quips.

‘Leave him alone,’ Charlie intercedes. ‘He’s probably cranky seeing he’s in the orgasmless zone. Extend the man some sympathy’.

‘True, I forgot about that,’ Danny says, reaching over and placing a consoling pat on his shoulder.

‘What are you two rabbiting on about? What is the orgasmless zone and why would I be there?’ he is genuinely baffled as to what they’re talking about.

‘You know that, sexless or near sexless time after you have a baby,’ Charlie shrugs.

‘You idiots, Ash is fourteen weeks old, we’re way past the six week sexless zone,’ he tells his dumbass brothers.

He nods towards the oven giving Danny a wordless hurry up on getting that pudding out.

‘Six weeks? That’s just the time you’re not allowed to have sex, we’re talking about the next few months when you’re both revoltingly tired with a new baby, snappy and you can’t really make it work so that you both want to have sex at the same time,’ offers Charlie. 

He’s still confused. That’s never happened for him and Tess. It must be written all over his face. 

‘Fuck me. Tell me you and Tess haven’t gotten right back in the horse six weeks after each kid?’ Charlie whines as he finally opens the oven door.

‘Jesus, choice of words Charlie,’ is the first thing he says to his brother. ‘And be careful getting that dish out of the oven, it was Tess’ grandma’s and she’s unreasonably attached to it’.

Charlie reaches into the oven to remove the pudding.

‘How many times have you had sex this week?’ Danny demands to know.

He hesitates, should he tell them? It’s not something he would proactively volunteer but he knows these two, they’re not going to give up until he answers.

‘Six’ he states.

‘Six?!?’ Danny screeches. 

Charlie looks up in shock and drops the pudding onto the marble countertop. Hard. Charlie looks to him with a grimace. He tentatively lifts up the pudding, the bottom of the dish is intact. Thank fuck. He hopes the inside of the dish faired just as well.

He feels compelled to explain, lest his brothers think they’re sex maniacs. He doesn’t think they are. But he’s feeling like he’s sixteen again, with some significant sibling pressure to conform to his older brother’s expectations. 

‘In our defence that’s probably a little more than usual, new baby time is hard, it’s a stress relief thing....’ he trails off. 

Danny puts his hand up signally him to stop, ‘I don’t want to hear any more’.

‘So fucking unfair,’ Charlie rolls his eyes. ‘You got the Olympic medals and all the sex’.

*

She’s feeding Ash again. 

It’s the eleven billion and second time today.

Everyone one else is hoeing into their sticky date pudding and she’s got a baby on her boob. Smells amazing and it’s her favourite.

Scott has served her a plate of dessert and offered to take Ash but she just wants their baby girl fed and in bed.

She’s sliding into cranky Tessa-mode and she doesn’t want to hit the cranky crescendo while the Moirs are still here.

‘Tess, can we put the boys to bed for you?’ Alma asks.

She gives Alma a grateful look and nods. If she opens her mouth she’s going to cry. Alma is the best. 

Alma and Joe corral their boys away from the TV and lead them up to bed with a promise of a story. It’s late and the boys are exhausted. As they walk up the stairs she hears Alma promise the younger two a Roald Dahl book and Joe commits to reading some Harry Potter with Tom.

She always feels so emotionally satisfied after having the Moir clan in her house.

‘Right, now that your folks are out of the room, which one of you fuckers is engaging in the silent farting?’ Nicole says looking between Danny and Charlie. 

‘And don’t dare deny it,’ chimes in the other Tessa, ‘it may be silent but that is the only positive thing about it. The smell is putrid’.

‘I knew it!’ exclaims Scott. 

Danny and Charlie look guilty. 

‘Both of you?’ she sniggers at her brothers-in-law.

Everyone collapses in laughter. She feels her crankiness ease back to zero. 

The laughter captures Ash’s attention. She pops of the breast with a wet smack, raising her head to seek out the source of the noise. 

This makes everyone laugh again.

Ash giggles. 

It’s loud and distinctively Moir-like. 

Her first glorious laugh, it sounds just like Tom’s laugh did and the perfect reflection of all that’s good in the Moir world. 

She looks to Scott and he winks. She tilts her head at him winks back. 

‘I love you,’ she mouths to him.

‘I know,’ he mouths back.


End file.
